<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>suna rintarou's guide to definitely not falling in love with your best friend and his significant other (success rate: 0%) by fakecharliebrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753677">suna rintarou's guide to definitely not falling in love with your best friend and his significant other (success rate: 0%)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown'>fakecharliebrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>big gay hq youtuber extravaganza [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Kita Shinsuke, Nonbinary Suna Rintarou, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Trans Miya Osamu, Twitter, YouTube, kita shinsuke is perfection, none of those are official tags i am offended, thats pretty much it, theyre all gay and stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is very bad. </p><p>Kita is taken. Not only that—they’re very happily dating Rintarou’s best friend, who Rintarou has literally never seen as happy as he is. This is so monumentally bad, it’s almost funny to think about. Rintarou has gone and caught feelings for the most unavailable person they know. What is wrong with them? </p><p>or; Suna catches feelings for two very unavailable people. Or so they think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>big gay hq youtuber extravaganza [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>suna rintarou's guide to definitely not falling in love with your best friend and his significant other (success rate: 0%)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>off we go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Hello,” Rintarou drawls as soon as the video begins. They salute the camera, sticking their tongue out slightly. In the upper left corner of the screen, their icon appears, and their channel name appears above their head as a makeshift title screen. As soon as it disappears, Rintarou turns their chair so that their body is facing the camera, their hands steepled in front of them. They pause for a moment, before saying, “Today’s video will be a little different.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At once, another chair rolls in from offscreen left, revealing none other than Kita Shinsuke. They smile and wave to the camera, as their name appears above their head much like Rintarou’s had.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rintarou quirks an eyebrow. “Today’s video will be a collaboration.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The video cuts to Kita and Rintarou sitting closer to the right side of the screen, making room for Rintarou’s usual tier list insert.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tell the people what we’re ranking today, Kita,” Rintarou instructs.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To the camera, Kita says, “My boyfriend likes to buy me little gifts almost every time he leaves the house, so Suna ‘n I’ll be ratin’ them today.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Not rating,” Rintarou corrects. “ </em>Ranking.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Right,” Kita says. “My bad.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’ll be ranking in order ranging from ‘total simp’ to ‘just bought something for posterity.’ The three tiers in between are ‘it’s cute,’ ‘an acquired taste,’ and ‘is this a compliment or an insult?’” They turn toward the camera. “Prepare yourselves.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita snorts, shaking their head.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “First up,” Rintarou declares, “we have this little teddy bear that is approximately the size of an iPhone 12 Pro Max.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita glances at Rintarou, amusement evident in their gaze. “What kinda comparison is that?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It makes sense,” Rintarou dismisses. “Anyway, look over there—” They point to the left part of the screen. “—for a visual of this bear. Very cute. Kita, what are your thoughts on where it should go?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The image of a teddy bear flashes across the screen for a few seconds, before quickly being replaced by the tier list once more. Kita hums softly, tapping their chin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “‘S cute,” they say. “I like it. Plus, he said that he bought it because he thinks it’s the only stuffed animal that’s ever come close to how cute I am.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rintarou nods, making a big show of considering this information. “Well, based on that I feel like we have to put this bear under ‘total simp.’ Your thoughts?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita chuckles softly. “Yer the expert here. Whatever ya like ‘s fine with me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rintarou falters for a moment, before they cough slightly and turn away from Kita. It could just be a trick of the light, but it almost looks like they’re blushing. “Right. ‘Total simp’ it is, then.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>sunarin. </b> <b> <em>@rintarous</em> </b></p><p>new video with <b> <em>@kitakitsune </em> </b>up. prime making fun of osamu content right there, folks</p><p> </p><p><b>kita shinsuke </b> <b> <em>@kitakitsune</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@rintarous</em> </b></p><p>thanks for having me on your channel! it was fun :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya </b> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@rintarous, @kitakitsune</em> </b></p><p>i don’t appreciate the both of u</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>anna!! @ cant stop BARKING ALL THE TIME </b> <b> <em>@rinpannaer</em> </b></p><p>is it just me or was suna def blushing in that video</p><p> </p><p><b>be gay do crime </b> <b> <em>@caiizu</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@rinpannaer</em> </b></p><p>lmfao like every single time kita smiled at them. suna is so gone for kita </p><p> </p><p><b>grey is still a miya osamu stan </b> <b> <em>@greyscale</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@rinpannaer, @caiizu</em> </b></p><p>ok but like. who isnt</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya </b> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>@rintarous </em> </b>i can’t believe you collabed with my datemate before u collabed with me. what happened to bros before hoes</p><p> </p><p><b>sunarin. </b> <b> <em>@rintarous</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p>are u calling kita a hoe</p><p> </p><p><b>Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya </b> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@rintarous </em> </b></p><p>no im calling u the hoe. kita is perfection</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya </b> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p>suna blocked me </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>This is very bad. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Kita leaves after the collaboration video is finished filming, Rintarou flops onto their bed and buries their face in their pillows. They scream quietly, willing their traitorous heart to calm down and their doubly traitorous cheeks to cool off.</p><p> </p><p>This is very bad. </p><p> </p><p>Kita is taken. Not only that—they’re very happily dating Rintarou’s <em> best friend, </em> who Rintarou has literally never seen as happy as he is. This is so monumentally bad, it’s almost funny to think about. Rintarou has gone and caught feelings for the most unavailable person they know. What is <em> wrong with them?  </em></p><p> </p><p>And it isn’t like they can go and complain about this to Osamu, as they normally would; that would be like complaining to the detective that you killed someone. </p><p> </p><p>No matter how Rintarou edits the video, they know there’ll be evidence of their sudden unwanted feelings, and they know that the viewers will latch onto them like a vice. Soon, Rintarou’s mentions will be flooded with screenshots and questions, accusing tweets declaring to the world that Rintarou very clearly has feelings for their best friend’s significant other. </p><p> </p><p>The worst part, of course, is that Osamu is tied up in all of this. If Rintarou had gone and fallen for Hinata or Sakusa—Atsumu’s datemates—this wouldn’t be nearly as bad. But it’s <em> Osamu, </em>Rintarou’s best friend and also first love. Their shared past makes things a little rocky between the two of them, especially when it comes to dating. They’re still friends and they still love each other, but they’re both acutely aware of how poorly things ended between the two of them in high school and how that probably affects the way they view each now, years later.</p><p> </p><p>This would be much easier if it was Atsumu that Rintarou is betraying.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s not. It’s Osamu, the guy who broke Rintarou’s heart and also the guy whose heart Rintarou broke and also the guy Rintarou is probably still in love with, somewhere very deep down.</p><p> </p><p>(Sometimes, when the light catches Osamu's eyes just right, and his hair falls into his eyes the way it always does, and he grins at something Rintarou has said—</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou’s heart flutters, only a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>But it still happens.)</p><p> </p><p>“This is very bad,” Rintarou mumbles into their pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Very, very bad.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The video opens on Onigiri Miya’s title screen, swiping left off of the screen to reveal Osamu and Kita sitting side-by-side on what looks like their living room couch. As Osamu and Kita wave to the camera, small arrows appear over their heads, labeling them MIYA OSAMU, HE/HIM and KITA SHINSUKE, THEY/THEM respectively.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Heya, food friends,” Osamu greets. “As it turns out, y’all are greedy for Kita content—not that I blame ya—and as I was lookin’ through the comment sections of my videos, I started noticing somethin’ bein’ requested. At least—I think y’all wanted me to do the boyfriend tag with Kita?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At once, what seems like hundreds of screenshots of comments all requesting the boyfriend tag flood the screen. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It cuts back to Osamu’s deadpan expression. “Just a hunch.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita, sitting at his side, snickers.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Osamu pulls out his phone. “I went through some of the boyfriend/girlfriend tag questions and selected several to ask Kita, seeing as they are neither my girlfriend nor my boyfriend.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Datemate,” Kita supplies helpfully. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, datemate,” Osamu agrees. He glances at them. “Ready?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita smiles softly. “As I’ll ever be.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Osamu gazes at them for a moment, his expression sickeningly fond, before he seems to remember himself and he wrenches his eyes back to his phone screen. Kita chuckles softly. “Alright,” Osamu starts, clearing his throat. “First up: How did we meet?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita hums. “We went to high school together.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Osamu grins. “I was yer annoyin’ underclassman.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita smiles, nudging him. “Yes, ya were. But that’s okay—I thought ya were endearin’.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Osamu blushes, turning back to his phone. “Next—What’s one food I don’t like?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bananas,” Kita says immediately. “Ya can’t stand ‘em.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bingo,” Osamu replies. “‘Tsumu’s allergic—like, real bad allergic—so I conditioned myself as a tiny child to not like them, ‘n now I can’t grow outta that state.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Aw,” Kita murmurs. “That’s sweet.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Osamu scoffs. “It’s an inconvenience, that’s what it is.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita reaches out to take his hand and lace their fingers together. “Yer a good brother,” they say.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Osamu grunts. “Better than ‘Tsumu deserves, in any case. Anyway, onto question three: When was the first time ya said “I love ya” to me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita hums thoughtfully. “It was a while ago, I think. Back when we first moved into the apartment, there was a night where ya fell asleep on me in the middle of a movie, ‘n I told ya I loved ya ‘cause I knew ya couldn’t hear me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Osamu’s face reddens comically, his eyes widening. “Ya—what? Kita! That’s embarrassin’! I can’t put that in the video!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita chuckles. “But it’s the truth.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Osamu whines, dropping his head onto Kita’s shoulder and effectively hiding his face from the view of the camera. Kita smiles, reaching up with their free hand to pat his head.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yer still filmin’, yanno that, right?” Kita asks.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Go away,” Osamu mumbles.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kita just laughs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya </b> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p>New video is up! I’m giving the people what they want - the datemate tag with the lovely <b> <em>@kitakitsune</em> </b>. Editing this gave me cavities from how sweet Kita is. Have your dentist on speed dial when you watch.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>be gay do crime </b> <b> <em>@caiizu</em> </b></p><p>osakitas how we feelin</p><p> </p><p><b>anna!! @ cant stop BARKING ALL THE TIME </b> <b> <em>@rinpannaer</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@caiizu</em> </b></p><p>my soul has ascended </p><p> </p><p><b>grey is still a miya osamu stan </b> <b> <em>@greyscale</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@caiizu, @rinpannaer</em> </b></p><p>rt</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Miya Atsumu | very in love with hinata and sakusa tyvm </b> <b> <em>@bettermiya </em> </b></p><p>wait <b> <em>@onigirimiya </em> </b>THATS WHY U DONT LIKE BANANAS??? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>sunarin. </b> <b> <em>@rintarous</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>@onigirimiya </em> </b>gay</p><p> </p><p><b>Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya </b> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@rintarous</em> </b></p><p>thanks</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They’re supposed to be filming a video. Rintarou’s followers wanted them to do the best friend tag with Osamu, after he spoon-fed the internet sappy content of him being ridiculously in love, and Rintarou didn’t have any better ideas, so they invited Osamu over for a collab. </p><p> </p><p>They’re supposed to be filming. This is supposed to be work, even though hanging out with Osamu never feels like work. Being with Osamu is easy and fun; it always has been. Rintarou thinks that might be part of the reason why their break-up had been so hard—that brief couple of months wherein Osamu wouldn’t stand in the same room as Rintarou were some of the worst months of Rintarou’s life. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu laughs, scrolling through the list of questions on his phone. “Alright,” he says. “Okay. Describe each other using only one word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” Rintarou says immediately. Osamu shoves them, scowling. But Rintarou can still see the amusement in his eyes, despite his actions. “How would <em> you </em> describe <em> me?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Osamu pauses, thinking for a moment. “I dunno. Prob’ly, like, misleading or somethin’.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou shoves him back. “How the hell is that any better than what I said? You make me sound like a supervillain.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu hums. “I didn’t mean it like <em> that </em>. I meant it more, like, ya act all sarcastic and standoffish, but really yer just a big dummy. I dunno. Yer one of my favorite people. ‘S hard to put ya in a little box.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou blinks, wide-eyed, as Osamu returns his attention to his phone. They’re acutely aware of the still-rolling camera, as well as the way their cheeks are heating up. </p><p> </p><p>“How about this one?” Osamu suggests. “What are two things yer best friend doesn’t know about ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Rintarou deadpans. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu grins.</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou sighs. “But evidently I’m not going to change your mind, so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah,” Osamu says. “M’kay, two things ya don’t know about me. One—my first binder had Hello Kitty on it. Two—”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou snorts, waving a hand. “Hold on, let’s not breeze past that. <em> Hello Kitty?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Osamu shrugs. “I wanted Pikachu, but they were sold out. Hello Kitty is cute and better than nothin’.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I <em> guess </em>that’s fair,” Rintarou says, still snickering. The image of tiny, teenage Osamu trying to wrestle his way in and out of a Hello Kitty binder is enough to keep them laughing for several minutes. “Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes. “Second—I lied when I told ya I don’t like soda. I just wanted to seem cool like you were, so I thought havin’ the same opinion on beverages would make ya like me more.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou stares. “Fucking—what?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu snickers, nodding. “Honest! Whenever I was around ya I’d act all against soda but as soon as I got home I’d chug a Pepsi to cleanse my dirty, lyin’ soul.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s laughing now, and Rintarou’s laughing, and for a moment Rintarou forgets that there’s a camera recording them, that this is all for a video, that anything other than Osamu exists. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s yers?” Osamu asks, humming as his laughter turns to quiet chuckling. He’s still smiling, a crooked grin that just barely shows his teeth inside his mouth. His eyes crinkle up at the corners, a happy flush clinging to his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>But Rintarou is too caught up in watching the light dance in his eyes to focus. Without thinking, they say, “Mine is that I’m still in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s smile drops, his eyes widening. It takes Rintarou’s brain a moment to catch up to their mouth, but once they do they hurriedly stand up and cross to turn off the camera. They don’t need a recording of the horrible conversation that’s sure to follow. </p><p> </p><p>“What’d ya just say?” Osamu asks, his voice carefully measured. Rintarou’s stomach twists. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” they lie. </p><p> </p><p>“Not nothin’,” Osamu counters. “Ya said—you said yer still in love with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hearing things,” Rintarou tries, laughing through a tight smile. “You should get that checked out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quit fuckin’ around!” Osamu snaps. “This ain’t a fuckin’ joke, Suna! Ya said yer still in love with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou whirls around to face him. “So what if I did?” they demand. “It’s not like anything’s ever gonna come of it! You’re taken, and even if you weren’t—we’ve been down this road before, remember?” </p><p> </p><p>Osamu flinches back from Rintarou’s raised voice.</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou narrows their eyes, crossing their arms over their chest. “We weren’t good for each other. It doesn’t matter how much we loved each other if we couldn’t make it work, and we couldn’t. That’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu stares at them for several seconds. It takes Rintarou a moment to register why Osamu’s eyes look so glassy—something Rintarou said somewhere along the way made him cry. Rintarou’s stomach turns. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s facial expression shifts into a teary glare. He scrubs at his eyes with the heel of his hand, backing away from Rintarou. “Forget this,” he spits. “I’m outta here.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s gone before Rintarou can so much as call out after him. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>sunarin. </b> <b> <em>@rintarous </em> </b></p><p>no video this week. sorry.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kita is not home when Osamu arrives back at the apartment, so he grabs every sweet he can find out of the cabinet and lugs all of it up to his bedroom, where he promptly stuffs his face and cries into his pillows. He wipes his cheeks occasionally, though he mostly lets his tears fall freely into whatever cookie, candy, or cake he’s currently shoving into his face. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu doesn’t <em> like </em> emotions. He’s related to Atsumu, so he has to have at least a few (however small) repression tendencies when it comes to things like feelings, and it just so happens that the majority of his are in the love department. Suna confronting him with something as big as love and their former relationship and the fact that they <em> still love him five years later </em>is enough to frighten Osamu into stress-eating to cope. </p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, he doesn’t know how many minutes or hours it is before Kita returns home and finds Osamu sitting cross-legged on his bed, half of a cream-filled, pre-packaged cupcake stuffed into his mouth. He’s been tracking the time in terms of how much he’s eaten—so far, he’s successfully polished off half of a box of cookies and an entire king-size chocolate bar. He wonders how attractive this look is, then reminds himself that Kita probably wouldn’t ever feel attracted to him when he’s emotionally distraught. They’re classy like that.</p><p> </p><p>Kita stops in the doorway, their hand resting on the knob. They take a moment to take in the sight before them—Osamu, sitting on his bed surrounded by sweets and empty wrappers in addition to five blankets and every comfort pillow or plushie he could find in the house—before they say, “I’m gonna go put on a pot of coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Probably a smart idea. </p><p> </p><p>They leave for a moment, giving Osamu time to finish shoving the rest of the cupcake in his mouth and pull another one out of the box. </p><p> </p><p>“Please stop shovin’ yer face full of cupcakes,” Kita calls from the kitchen. Osamu stops mid-bite.”Yer gonna make yerself sick to yer stomach. And did ya at least take off yer binder when ya got home?” </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, Osamu stuffs the rest of his cupcake into his mouth and chews it. He gets off of the bed to shut the door and change out of his binder, pulling the biggest hoodie he can find over his head. Once done, he opens the door and reclaims his spot on the bed. When Kita returns laden with two mugs of coffee and sees him with a mouth full of cupcake, they just sigh. Vague fondness glitters in their eyes, tinged with concern.</p><p> </p><p>Kita hands him one of the mugs, shoving the sweets out of the way to make room for themself beside him on the bed. Osamu recognizes what they’re doing—this is Kita’s favorite calm-down tactic: In giving him a mug of coffee, they’ve given him something to focus on other than the sweets, and also something to occupy him with for long enough to gather his thoughts into less of a spiral and more of a coherent train. Something about the heat and watching the creamer slowly blend its way into the black coffee is just mind-numbing enough to work on even the worst of Osamu’s anxieties. </p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence for a few moments, Kita sipping their coffee while Osamu stares blankly into his. The longer he goes without eating, the more he becomes aware of how much his stomach hurts.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Kita finally says, after what feels like an eternity has passed. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s grip tightens on his coffee mug. To be honest, he doesn’t really want to say it. But he knows that this isn’t the kind of thing one is supposed to keep from their datemate, and Kita would know what to do. Kita <em> always </em>knows what to do. </p><p> </p><p>Kita hums softly, nudging his leg with their knee. “Osamu, talk to me. Last I knew, ya were s’posed to be at Suna’s for filmin’, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Kita says slowly, “so walk me through the day. What went wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu presses his lips into a thin line. “We were—we were gonna do the best friend tag. We got everythin’ all set up ‘n we were askin’ each other all these questions ‘n it was goin’ so well.”</p><p> </p><p>Kita reaches out to squeeze his thigh, grounding him in the bedroom. His coffee is getting cold. He feels like he’s going to be sick if he moves his eyes even a little bit. “What happened, Osamu?”</p><p> </p><p>“We got to this question,” Osamu continues, aware that his voice is gradually getting smaller. “‘Name two things yer best friend doesn’t know ‘bout ya.’ I said—I said normal things. Told ‘em ‘bout my Hello Kitty binder ‘n the soda thing. But then we were laughin’, and they were lookin’ at me all funny, ‘n then they said—they said—” He cuts himself off, swallowing thickly. Slowly, carefully, he lifts his eyes from the coffee to meet Kita’s gaze. “They said they’re still in love with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kita takes in a breath, but that’s the only sign that his words have surprised them. </p><p> </p><p>“We fought,” Osamu admits. “They wouldn’t take it seriously, so I got mad, ‘cause that’s not somethin’ ya joke about, right?” Kita shakes their head. Osamu’s eyes sting, and he can feel his lower lip begin to wobble. He’s going to cry again. </p><p> </p><p>Kita scoots closer, pulling Osamu in for a hug. They cradle the back of his head against their chest, allowing him to cry for a while. Once his sobs have reduced to sniffles, they shift slightly, running their fingers through his hair, and say, “I s’pose I only have one question for ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu pulls away, wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. He sniffles. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Kita hesitates. “Do ya still love Suna, too?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s eyes widen. “What? No! I’m in love with <em> you, </em>Kita, ya know that!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say ya didn’t love me,” Kita replies. “I asked if ya love Suna.” </p><p> </p><p>Osamu furrows his brow.</p><p> </p><p>“The two aren’t mutually exclusive, Osamu,” Kita explains. “It’s possible to love the both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu feels like his mind is shutting down the longer he thinks about this. He wants to go back to earlier that morning, before he’d left for Suna’s and before he’d left Kita, when the two of them were sitting on the couch and Kita was playing with his hair and nothing was painful. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Osamu,” Kita murmurs, squeezing his hand. “Ya can love Suna. I won’t be mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu closes his eyes. “I don’t know,” he whispers. “I don’t know if I love them. I don’t <em> not </em>love them, but I don’t—I dunno if that’s the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kita hums softly. They don’t say anything, as if they can sense that there’s more Osamu wants to say. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu presses his lips into a thin line, leaning forward to drop his head on Kita’s shoulder. Kita lifts a hand to rub soothing circles into his back. They’re too good for him, truly.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t good for each other,” Osamu reveals. The room is far too silent for his liking. “In high school. We kept—fightin’, ‘n I needed more than Suna could give ‘n Suna needed more than I could give ‘n we just. I dunno. We broke up, ‘n it really, really sucked, ‘cause every time I looked at them I wanted to cry, so I had to avoid them for weeks. I don’t—I don’t wanna go through that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“But do you love them?” Kita asks, their hand shifting up to play with his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu whines softly. “I don’t wanna get hurt like that again, Kita.”</p><p> </p><p>“But do you <em> love them?” </em>Kita repeats. “There’s nothin’ sayin’ you’ll be hurt again, Osamu. But if ya don’t at the very least acknowledge yer feelin’s ‘n talk this out with Suna, a piece of ya will always wonder what coulda been.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu says nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Kita presses a kiss to the crown of his head. “I love ya, yanno that? I’m here for ya, no matter what ya decide.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Osamu mumbles. “I love ya, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Kita hums.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya </b> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p>Sorry, food friends - due to unforeseen circumstances, I haven’t been able to make a video this week. Until then, take this picture of Kita being the light of my life.</p><p> </p><p><b>kita shinsuke </b> <b> <em>@kitakitsune</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p>sap.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>anna!! @ cant stop BARKING ALL THE TIME </b> <b> <em>@rinpannaer</em> </b></p><p>,,,anybody else find it odd that both suna and osamu took a hiatus this week for updating or am i just overthinking this</p><p> </p><p><b>be gay do crime </b> <b> <em>@caiizu </em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@rinpannaer</em> </b></p><p>i hope theyre okay ;;</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou is watching the video of their biggest fuck up on loop and crying into a bag of potato chips when there’s a knock on their apartment door. Wrapping their blanket around their shoulders like a cape, Rintarou drags themself off of the couch to see who’s visiting them—they assume it’s just the postman here to deliver something, even though they can’t quite remember what it is that they would’ve ordered.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s not the postman on the other side of the door. It’s Kita, looking as ethereal as they always do. Rintarou’s brain stops working for a few seconds at the sight of them dressed in an oversized turtleneck and faded jeans. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Kita greets. “May I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, Rintarou steps back to allow Kita room to come inside. It’s only after they’ve closed the door that they realize they haven’t showered in a while, and their apartment is a mess. But if Kita minds the clutter and trash, they do an excellent job of masking it, making their way over to Rintarou’s kitchen table to take their seat. Rintarou follows them over, sitting down in the chair adjacent.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them speak for a very long time. Rintarou watches the minutes tick by on the microwave clock, shifting awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>When what must be fifteen minutes have passed, Kita finally clears their throat and says, “I know what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou stiffens, their eyes glued to the tabletop. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad,” Kita says. “Feelin’s are feelin’s. ‘S not somethin’ ya can control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, I could’ve kept my mouth shut,” Rintarou mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kita agrees. Rintarou winces. “Ya coulda. But ya didn’t. There’s no sense in hatin’ yerself for the past—the past ain’t somethin’ ya can change. The past is just the path that led ya to where ya are now. The question, then, is whether or not yer gonna keep movin’ forward, or if yer gonna spend the rest of yer life lookin’ back.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou blinks. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Kita presses their lips into a thin line. “For what it’s worth—I’m pretty sure Osamu still has feelin’s for ya. The two of ya should talk about that, ‘fore it’s too late.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou’s mind doesn’t seem to be working properly. There’s no way Kita actually just said that. “But what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kita turns their eyes toward the ceiling. “I won’t lie—I’m not fond of the idea of Osamu bein’ in love with someone else. But I know he still loves me. And he can’t control his emotions anymore than I can control mine, so there’s no sense in gettin’ all bent outta shape about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou frowns. “How can you <em> do that?  </em> Your boyfriend is literally in love with somebody else, <em> I’m that somebody, </em>and you’re just—sitting there. Like it doesn’t even matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it matters,” Kita snaps. Rintarou reels back, not used to hearing Kita speak with so much force in their voice. “Just because I don’t wear my emotions on my sleeve doesn’t mean I don’t feel them. Of course it matters, of course it hurts that there’s somebody else Osamu loves. But Osamu lovin’ ya and Osamu lovin’ me are not mutually exclusive. He can love the both of us. I’ve made peace with that. I suggest ya start tryin’ to do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>They get up and make their way over to the door. Just before they leave, Rintarou calls out their name. Kita stops, their hand on the doorknob. Rintarou isn’t sure what made them do it. They probably shouldn’t have done it, to be honest. But a part of them figured that they’d already dug themself a grave—what was digging a little deeper going to hurt?</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu’s not the only one I’m in love with,” Rintarou says, watching Kita’s body language for any reaction. </p><p> </p><p>Kita doesn’t move. They don’t speak right away. But then—</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” they say. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>And then they’re gone, and Rintarou is left all alone at their kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>kita shinsuke </b> <b> <em>@kitakitsune</em> </b></p><p>osamu and i would like to thank you all for your continued patience as we enter the second week without a video. he hopes to be uploading again soon. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>grey is still a miya osamu stan </b> <b> <em>@greyscale </em> </b></p><p>anybody else starting to get genuinely concerned</p><p> </p><p><b>bokuaka stan first, person second </b> <b> <em>@maxncheese</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@greyscale</em> </b></p><p>i dont even go here and im getting worried</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kita brings with them the scent of takeout when they arrive back at the apartment. Osamu moans, face down on the table, as his stomach turns in response to the smell. Kita sets the food down on the counter, shaking their head as they make their way over to the table. They hand him a small trashcan, silently telling him to clean up the wrappers he’s left littering the tabletop before they disappear into their room to change. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu cleans up his mess and puts the trashcan away, getting the food ready for whenever Kita returns. It takes them longer than usual to come out of their room—Osamu is about to go down the hall and check on them when they finally come back to the table, an odd expression on their face. It isn’t the usual blank expression they wear; this one is a carefully curated mask, meant to hide even their worst turmoil from him. Osamu has only become able to recognize this mask since the two of them started dating. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu doesn’t ask until they’re ten minutes into dinner and Kita still hasn’t lost that strange glint in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kita,” he says, “is somethin’ buggin’ ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Kita replies. It sounds so obviously untrue that Osamu sets down his chopsticks and levels them with a flat glare. </p><p> </p><p>Underneath the table, he nudges their leg with his toe. “Tell me the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Kita stares down into their rice for so long, Osamu almost thinks they won’t answer him. But then, after what feels like an eternity passes, Kita sets their rice and their chopsticks down. They don’t lift their eyes to meet his, not even when he nudges them again. Osamu watches with vague horror as Kita’s eyes turn glassy, their lower lip wobbling, until finally they whisper, “What if I’m in love with Suna, too?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu stares. Kita’s shoulders begin to shake with silent sobs,  their eyes squeezing shut in an effort to stop some of the tears. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Osamu’s brain seems to come back online. “Yer—what?”</p><p> </p><p>Kita tenses slightly. “I dunno,” they reply. “I don’t really know what I’m feelin’. But I know I like them a lot more than I like my friends.” They lift their head to look at him. “Sorta like I liked you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, ya like Suna,” Osamu says. Kita nods. “And <em> I </em>like Suna.” </p><p> </p><p>Again, Kita nods. “And Suna likes the both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu brain is really not pulling its weight. “So, then—what’s the problem here?”</p><p> </p><p>Kita blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, we all like each other,” Osamu says. “Why don’t we just—date? It kinda seems like we’ve all been blowin’ this way outta proportion.”</p><p> </p><p>Kita stares. Suddenly, they begin to laugh. A real, honest laugh that makes their shoulders shake, a happy flush dusting their cheeks. Osamu grins at them, chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>“We made mountains outta molehills,” Kita hums, once the two of them have calmed down, their laughter subsided. Osamu reaches out to wipe away the remaining tear tracks on their face, nodding. “When should we talk to Suna ‘bout all this?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu groans. “As soon as possible,” he replies. Kita sends him a curious glance. “I am literally so sick of eatin’, Kita. I need the stress to be <em> over with.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kita chuckles, smiling softly. “Never thought I’d hear ya say somethin’ like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me,” Osamu replies. “I never thought I’d <em> have to.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou really needs to start cleaning their apartment more often, if they’re going to continually get visitors in the middle of their shame-fueled depression spirals. Maybe if they had cleaned <em> before </em>all of this started, the mess wouldn’t be half as bad as it is now. But there’s no point in wondering; their apartment looks like a pig sty, and somebody’s knocking at the door, so there’s no time to fix it.</p><p> </p><p>When they pull the door open and see both Osamu and Kita standing on the other side, Rintarou’s first instinct is to slam the door shut again. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Osamu asks, his voice muffled by the door. Rintarou cracks the door open again, squinting at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you come to kill me?” he asks. Kita shakes their head, at the same time Osamu rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What’re ya gonna do?” he drawls. “Pat us down for weapons?”</p><p> </p><p>Tempting. Sighing, Rintarou pulls the door open to allow both of them room to enter the apartment. They take their seats at the kitchen table, Rintarou following close behind. For several minutes, nobody says anything at all. </p><p> </p><p>Rintarou decides to bite the bullet. “What are you guys doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Kita and Osamu exchange glances. </p><p> </p><p>“We have somethin’ to tell ya,” Kita says. Rintarou raises an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m all ears,” they say. </p><p> </p><p>“We have feelin’s for ya,” Kita says, as easy as breathing. “Both of us. We would like to invite ya to join our relationship. We understand if ya don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou’s brain has left the building, it seems. Not only that—Rintarou doesn’t think their brain is still in the goddamn country. Their brain has left to go to some tropical island on vacation and Rintarou is left stranded and brainless in the middle of their kitchen, their best friend and his significant other staring at them imploringly waiting for a reaction Rintarou doesn’t have the brainpower to produce. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck,” is what Rintarou finally says. </p><p> </p><p>Kita winces. Osamu wraps an arm around their shoulders, narrowing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean it that way,” Rintarou amends. “I meant ‘what the fuck’ as in 'I have never had two people confess to liking me at the same time and invite me to join their previously established relationship.'”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it sounds real weird when ya put it like that,” Osamu drawls. </p><p> </p><p>Rintarou resists the urge to flick his forehead. “There isn’t another way to put it, dipshit.”</p><p> </p><p>Kita snickers, hiding their smile behind their hand. Both Rintarou and Osamu turn to look at them. Kita waves a hand. “Look at us,” they say. “We’ve all been in love with each other ‘n somehow we still let this carry on for weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou snorts. “A bunch of disaster gays, we are.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Tsumu’s never gonna let me live this down,” Osamu mutters. </p><p> </p><p>“So we don’t tell him,” Rintarou replies. "Problem solved."</p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” Kita pipes up, “he doesn’t get to make fun of ya when he took three months to work out his feelin’s for Sakusa ‘n Hinata.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu grins at the both of them. “Y’all must be my soulmates.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou rolls their eyes, their cheeks heating up. “Sap.”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Kita starts, “does this mean ya accept our invitation?”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou nods. Kita smiles, suddenly reaching forward and grabbing Rintarou by the front of their shirt to press a chaste kiss to their lips. Once they pull away, Rintarou notices a light blush staining Kita’s cheeks. Kita hums, their smile widening. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi,” Osamu mutters. “How come ya got to go first?”</p><p> </p><p>Kita pokes him. “Gotta be faster next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu huffs and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Rintarou’s cheek. Rintarou’s face must be in flames by this point. </p><p> </p><p>“And this one for good measure,” Kita declares, grabbing Osamu by the face and pulling him down to kiss them. Osamu’s cheeks turn bright red. Kita pulls away, smiling softly. “There.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knew Kita was so bold,” Rintarou mumbles, grinning like a dope. Kita shoots them a wink, and Rintarou nearly swoons. How the hell did they get so lucky? </p><p> </p><p>Osamu wraps his arms around Kita, leaning his head on top of theirs. “I coulda told ya that. My lovely Kita is bold and I love it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Kita flushes, swatting his arms even though Rintarou sees them lean into his touch. </p><p> </p><p>Rintarou rests their chin on their fist. “Should we talk negotiations?”</p><p> </p><p>Kita hums. At the same time, Osamu mumbles, “In a minute. Ya gotta get over here 'n join the group hug first.”</p><p> </p><p>“This would be easier on the couch,” Rintarou says, moving nonetheless to sit on Kita’s other side. They lean their head on Kita’s shoulder, tangling their fingers with Kita’s. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu flicks Rintarou’s head. “Shut up ‘n cuddle, ya stupid shrimp.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The video opens on Rintarou seated at their usual desk set-up, their fingers steepled in front of them. They look up into the camera. “Alright,” they say. “If you follow me on social media, you might’ve seen me in the process of moving. I moved into Kita and Osamu’s place, since they had an extra room, and now that I’m here I’ve decided to rank all of the really weird things just. Sitting around the apartment for no fucking reason. The tiers are as follows: At the top, we have ‘this doesn’t surprise me.’ Next is ‘kind of weird but mostly cute.’ In the middle we have ‘I don’t know what to do with this.’ Fourth, we have ‘getting really weird now.’ And finally, the lowest tier is ‘honestly what the fuck.’” They pause, staring directly into the camera as they declare, “Buckle up. This is a weird one.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In the distance, Osamu hollers, “Quit trash talkin’ me on yer channel, ya stupid shrimp!” His words are also captioned at the bottom of the screen.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Quit calling me a shrimp!” Rintarou retorts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The camera cuts to a new shot, presumably after the argument has finished. Rintarou’s cheeks look suspiciously pink, but they don’t comment on it. “Okay, first up we have this rubber duck that Osamu refuses to move from right beside the sink.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To the left of them, a photo of the rubber duck positioned next to the faucet pops up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rintarou continues, “Seriously. I bumped it once and I think he almost cried. I don’t know what that’s about.” They pause, tapping their chin. “Honestly, I think I have to stick this under ‘I don’t know what to do with this.’” They shift. “Up next, we have approximately three million sheep stuffed animals all located in really weird locations throughout the apartment. And before you ask—these belong to Kita. I don’t know what’s up with that either.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To punctuate the statement, at least fifteen or sixteen images flood the screen of various sheep plushies in various locations. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rintarou takes a moment to think. “I don’t even know why I’m hesitating. This is obviously ‘kind of weird but mostly cute.’ Also, I need to go online shopping and see if I can find one they don’t already have.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Next, we have Osamu’s laundry pile. It’s literally just a pile of clean laundry he continually shoves to the end of the table because he doesn’t have the energy to fold it and he doesn’t care if his clothes are wrinkly,” Rintarou explains. A photo of said laundry pile appears on the screen. Of what’s visible, the most obvious clothing items are a Hello Kitty t-shirt, several stray socks with random patterns on them, and a pair of neon yellow athletic shorts. “That dude will probably end up wearing a wrinkled shirt to his wedding. Anyway, I’d give this a solid ‘this doesn't surprise me.’” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright, this next one is weird,” Rintarou says. “It’s literally just a place on the wall where the water stain kind of looks like the head of a toucan, so one of them stuck a frame on the wall around it and labeled it like this is some shitty art gallery.” A photo of said toucan water stain appears on the screen. “And here we have our first ‘honestly what the fuck.’” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>sunarin. </b> <b> <em>@rintarous </em> </b></p><p>literally just twenty mins of me roasting my roommates living habits. enjoy. <em> [link attached] </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya </b> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@rintarous</em> </b></p><p>theyre exploitin us for views</p><p> </p><p><b>kita shinsuke </b> <b> <em>@kitakitsune</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@rintarous, @onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p>what else is new?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>be gay do crime </b> <b> <em>@caiizu </em> </b></p><p>kita…….sheep plushies………….i am melting</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>grey is a miya osamu stan </b> <b> <em>@greyscale</em> </b></p><p>he keeps a rubber duckie by his kitchen sink. why were we not informed of this before</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Miya Atsumu | very in love with hinata and sakusa tyvm </b> <b> <em>@bettermiya </em> </b></p><p><b> <em>@onigirimiya @rintarous @kitakitsune </em> </b>gay</p><p> </p><p><b>Miya Osamu | Onigiri Miya </b> <b> <em>@onigirimiya</em> </b></p><p><em> replying to </em> <b> <em>@bettermiya</em> </b></p><p>thanks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Suna!” Osamu hollers from the living room. Rintarou takes off their headset, glancing at their closed door to listen to whatever it is he wants to say. “Come join the cuddle pile on the couch!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m working,” Rintarou replies, frowning. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a request, stupid shrimp!” </p><p> </p><p>Rintarou sighs, turning off their computer and trudging down the hallway toward the couch, where Kita is sitting entirely in Osamu’s lap, curled up against him with their phone out. Osamu is happily holding them upright with one arm, playing with their hair with the other. At the sight of Rintarou, he smiles and lifts one of his arms to invite them into the pile. </p><p> </p><p>“This is really gay,” Rintarou mumbles, crawling underneath Osamu’s arm to lean up against his side. Kita hums softly. Rintarou pokes Osamu’s ribs. “And quit calling me a shrimp.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sticks his tongue out. “Not ‘til ya get some better posture, ya dumb shrimp.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou huffs. Kita yawns and stretches, draping their legs across Rintarou’s lap as they press themself closed to Osamu and switch off their phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw,” Osamu hums. “Sleepy Kita.”</p><p> </p><p>Kita smiles, humming, but doesn’t say anything or even open their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu glances down at Rintarou. “Sleepy Suna?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sleepy Suna wants Osamu to shut the fuck up,” Rintarou mutters. “Let me sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Kita snuffles softly as they slip into a doze, Osamu adjusting all three of their positions to make it more comfortable for himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Suna?” Osamu mumbles. Rintarou grunts. “I love ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gay,” Rintarou replies, ignoring the flush his words bring to their face. “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gay,” Osamu refutes. “That’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yer both gay,” Kita mumbles. “Now shush ‘n let me nap.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou grins, exchanging glances with Osamu. Can’t argue with that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>be gay do crime</p><p>i just think that sunaosakita. thats all. </p><p>thanks to my lovely friends for cameo-ing in this fic &lt;33 i would do anything for them </p><p>be sure to like comment and subscribe if u wanna see another youtuber au fic installment ;)</p><p>jk but ily and as always, come hang out w me on tumblr @fake-charliebrown, twt @fakecharlieb, or check out my <a href="https://fakecharliebrown.carrd.co/">carrd</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>